Desires
by fireferret07
Summary: Lin x Tenzin :3 Enuff' said.
1. Dreams and Reality

_His hands roamed up and down her body. This body, he hadn't touched in so long. Perfect curves, milky colour, muscles. She was one of a kind. Tenzin threw his head back and looked at the woman standing in front of him. He kissed her tummy, then stomach, while he was rising to his feet. Lin's eyes were shining with excitement and lust. The scars on her face didn't make her less attractive. In fact, they made her look more tough and independent than she already looked and was. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She moaned softly. Her hands traveled up and down his muscled front. Tenzin was in his fifties, but he was in perfect shape and the way he moved was incredible. So agile… He pulled away from her neck, only to press his mouth against hers, tasting her, letting her taste him. She responded, kissing and biting on him. _

_He pushed her on the bed, the kiss never breaking. Her eyes were closed. He let her get comfortable on the pillows. His hands traveled down her body, parting her thighs slowly. His hand touched her and she moaned again, in pure pleasure. Oh, how he had missed her moans, her body, but more than anything, he had missed the way her eyes shined under the moonlight. Those emerald gems. So beautiful, so mysterious. He could get lost in them. Two fingers slipped inside her. Another moan. He worked in circles, wanting to please her. He had to. No words were spoken. There were just moans. Her moans. He was getting more and more aroused each second that passed. His member was screaming for entrance in her body._

_He pulled his fingers out of her core and positioned himself at her entrance, nudging it open with the tip of his member. He smirked at the contact. She was wet… Wet for him… Slowly, he proceeded in her tight core, her walls clenched around him, and they moaned together. Spirits, she was so tight, so fucking tight. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut. Her expression betrayed pain. Pain and pleasure. For a moment he wondered if it was that painful for women. Lin shifted under his body and he started thrusting slowly. She moaned. He sped up a little. Another moan. More speed. More moans. "Tenzin…" he looked up at her. Her lips hadn't moved. "Tenzin…!" he looked around. No one._

"TENZIN!" The Airbender jumped from his sleep and pressed his palm against his chest. "Spirits, Pema. What was that for?" he protested. Unlike Lin, Pema was a non-bender. A rather small woman with brown hair, kind eyes and a warm smile, which right now was gone. Instead, there was a frown on her face. Tenzin sighed. "What is it?" he asked. "You were moaning in your sleep and you woke me…" It was a dream… Tenzin's mind traveled to his dream. Lin moaning. Her body exposed to him. He felt his heart racing. "I…had a bad dream…" he found an excuse, then pressed a small kiss on her lips. Still frowning, Pema got up and pulled her robe around her. "I'm going to make breakfast…" she mumbled, heading out of the room.

Tenzin sighed and fell back on the pillows. _What on Earth was that? _He couldn't take the picture of Lin being naked out of his mind. It was weird. He was hardly talking to Lin after their break up. Again, he felt guilty. He had broke her heart. But he still loved her. Somewhere deep inside him, whenever her name was referred, his heart flip-flopped. Again, he thought of her. Milky skin, perfect curves, muscled trained arms, pink lips. But her eyes… They were his favourite. The way they shined under the daylight, like two large, beautiful orbs. He could sit and stare at them for hours. There was a knock on the door, which forced him back to reality. "Come in…"

The door opened and Jinora's head popped in. "Breakfast is ready dad." she grinned. Tenzin nodded and smiled at his eldest daughter. "I'm coming. Let me have a quick shower…." She closed the door and headed downstairs. Groaning, he forced himself up. He walked to the bathroom and pulled off his night robes. Looking down at himself, he realized he had an errection. He swallowed, feeling himself aching… Aching for Lin's hands, her body. Her got in the shower, closing the glassy door behind him and he started the water. The cool water would calm him.

Pema was still grumpy when he showed up for breakfast. He took his seat beside her and they all began eating silently. Usually, Tenzin would start a conversation, but right now, all he could think about was Lin. He finished his breakfast first, picked up his bowl, took it in the kitchen, then returned holding his glider. "I have to attend a Council meeting." Pema turned to look at him, but she didn't say anything. "Can I come along, daddy?" Meelo's voice was heard. Tenzin turned to his son. "I'm sorry, Meelo. It's a closed meeting. Only council members are allowed." The boy frowned.

Without another word, Tenzin walked out of the house and opened his glider's wings.


	2. Desires of a Master

_He was thrusting deeper, her moans were now louder. He looked down. Her eyes were closed, her body stretched and her hands were gripping the bed rails. She was moaning his name. Oh, how he loved it when she did that. He run his hands up her perfect figure, feeling her curves. She whimpered lightly and Tenzin leaned down, to plant kisses all over her breasts, neck and face, leaving love bites on her perfect, porcelain skin._

_"Tenzin... Harder!" she groaned, throwing her arms around his neck, to hold him close. Her nails dug in his skin. He moaned lightly, his thrusts became more and more forceful. She screamed, feeling like he would rip her in two, every minute now. "Cum, Lin..." he breathed._

...

"Tenzin... Tenzin!"

Tarrlok's voice cause Tenzin to jump from his seat. "Yes, what?" he breathed. The rest of the Coincil members were looking at him, their eyebrows raised. "Are you in here, or not?" Tarrlok asked. Tenzin's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I am, Tarrlok. What kind of question is this?"

"Judging from the way you starre away and how you haven't disagreed on whatever I have proposed, I'd say your mind is elsewhere..." Tarrlok continued. Tenzin grumbled. "I let my mind travel for a second. That doesn't mean I'm not listening!" he argued.

"Anyways..." Tarrlok sighed. "I was just saying we are closing today's meeting..." Tenzin nodded and raised from his seat, heading out. He had let himself get away again. What was happening to him now? He and Lin had been apart for more than twenty years and he hardly ever thought of her.

Well, he did miss her at times, but now, all he could think of was her squirming under his body. He felt himself hardening under his yellow airbender robes and he swallowed. He needed an excuse to see her, right now and thankfully, he had one.


	3. Unexpected Visits

"Chief, you have a visitor." Lin raised her head from her paperwork, hearing Saikhan's voice. "Visitor?" she cocked an eyebrow and waved her hand lazily. "Let him in..." she sighed, leaning back in her chair, comfortably and sipping on her coffee. Saikhan nodded formally and stepped aside, allowing Tenzin to walk in. Lin almost chocked on her coffee, seeing Tenzin to stand there. "Tenzin?" she asked surprised. "What brings you here?"

Tenzin was most nervous to actually see her. Her emerald eyes were glittering with a usual confident, while her porcelain neck was inviting him to nipp on it, bite it. He swallowed and remained silent for a moment. "I..." he paused. Noticing him being nervous, Lin raised from her chair and walked to the door, closing it, giving them some privacy. "Sit... May I offer you a drink? Coffee? Tea?" she asked.

"Tea would be fine, thank you." he nodded, taking a seat. Lin walked to a small kitchen she had next to her office, where she could make tea and coffee, or sometimes a sandwich, when she was absolutely famished. She returned a few moments later with a steaming cup of ginseng tea, which she left on the desk in front of him, before taking her seat. "Careful, it's hot..." she warned, taking a sip from her coffee and looking at him over her cup. "You never answered my question..." she noticed. "What brings you here?"

Tenzin took his time replying, as he first sipped his tea carefully, trying to find a way to make his lie believable. "I came to be informed, on how the search for Amon goes." he replied calmly, having regained his self-control. "Hmm..." Lin wasn't entirely convinced. "We haven't found anything important yet, though Saikhan has managed to sneak in an Equalist rally. He confirmed Avatar Korra's sayings. Amon can indeed take people's bending away. What I can't understand is..." Tenzin cut her off. "How... Only the Avatar, in fact Avatar Aang, has ever possesed that ability."

Lin nodded. "I am aware, but for the time being, I shall leave things as they are. We will investigate further in time." Tenzin sighed. "Lin, be careful." She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not helpless." she insisted. "I can take care of myself." she continued. "I always had to..." she avoided eye contact. Tenzin swallowed, knowing she was reffering to their split up, which seemed to still pain her a lot.

Without thinking, he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it, making her to turn and look at him curiously. "I know..." he mumbled. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever met and that's what always fascinated me." he smiled lightly. Lin huffed. "Yeah, but you married a woman who can't even defend herself." she replied.

Tenzin paused. "That is...another matter... You know very well why Pema and I matched perfectly." Lin huffed again. "Yeah, because she gives you a bunch of children." she tilted her head. He sighed. "Lin, I was the last Airbender. I _had _to have a child and your reply to that had always been a **NO**."

"I can't handle children, Tenzin. You know that. I've no patience!" "I can see that... But, you'd make a great mother. You're strong, charming, chief of the police..." he paused for a moment. "I know things haven't been the best between us lately, but you're one of my best friends and I care alot about you. I want to call a truice...and maybe treat you to dinner?" he asked hesitatingly.

She turned to look at him. "Tomorrow, at eight. Come and pick me up. Don't be late."


	4. Secret Kiss

Lin looked at her reflection in the mirror, quite satisfied with the results. Her gray hair was falling free on her exposed back. Her body was wrapped in a silk green dress, which exposed a big amount of her well formed breasts. Her feet were tied in a pair of platform sandals, while her eyelashes were painted black and her lips red, making her skin look even more white and porcelain. Her eyes were shining with excitment.

When she heard a loud knock on the door, she grabbed her bag and headed down stairs, pausing at the foyer to fix her hair a little, before opening the door to meet a stunned Tenzin. "Lin..." he breathed. "You look...stunning tonight. I've never seen you dressed like that." Tenzin himself was wearing a formal suit in the colours of yellow and orange -traditional Airbender colours-.

"Well, this is a special occasion..." she explained simply, pulling the door closed and locking it. Tenzin nodded. "Are we good to go?" he asked, starring at her lower back, feeling himself warm up a little. She turned to him. "Sure."

He offered his arm, which she took with pleasure and he helped her on Oogi's backseat. Lin swallowed. She wasn't a big fan of flying and Tenzin knew that, so he offered her a seat on the bison's neck, next to him, where she'd be able to hold on. She agreed and crawled over to Tenzin, grabbing his arm tightly.

He glanced down at her. "Still afraid of heights?" he asked, in a teasing manner, slipping his arm around her shoulders to stop her from shaking. "Obviously..." she grumbled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, like he used to do when they were younger and he took her on Oogi's back.

She turned to look at him, her eyes were shining under the moonlight. He felt himself sinking in them. Their faces were close...so close. Tenzin forced the image of Pema and the feels of guilt away from him as he concentrated on Lin's lips, while his own pressed against them gently.

After all this time -actually, more than two decades ago- he was kissing Lin Beifong again. She was slightly taken aback by this, but kissed him back anyways. Her hands travelled up his chest, his lips parted, giving her more access to his mouth. Her tongue slid in, battling against his for domination, which she gained pretty quickly.

When they pulled away, Lin cocked an eyebrow, grinning. "What was that for?" "Ask my mouth..." he smirked teasingly, leaning in to kiss her again.


	5. Dinner

They walked in a high-class restaurant, at the beach. Its balcony was over the water, and the floor was made out of glass, so anyone could look at the sea life below. Tenzin had reserved a table for two, at the corner of the balcony, where they'd be alone. The head waiter rushed to help them. "Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong, we were expecting you." he spoke nervously and bowed his head. "Please, follow me."

The young man led the couple to their table, where they settled on the comfy couch in front of the table, and he handed them a catalogue, each. "I will return in a short while to take your orders." he bowed his head again and walked away. Lin searched through the catalogue and looked up at him. "How about we get one of those big fishes and share it?" she asked. Tenzin turned his attention from the catalogue, to her and nodded. "Sounds good." he agreed. "What are you going to drink?" he asked.

"I suppose wine..." she shrugged. "Please, don't tell me you'll have water..." she teased. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "No, actually, I'll have some wine today..." he replied. She returned the smirk. "Don't get drunk." she teased some more. "So, are we good?" he asked. Lin stayed silent for a moment.

Tenzin watched her. She was so charming, so strong looking, that he couldn't help but wonder, why did he ever choose Pema over her? Well, yes. There was the issue of the children he had to have, as the last Airbender, but still. When she raised her head to look at him, her emerald eyes glittered and he felt himself sinking in them, like he used to when they were young. Her voice, it sounded like a bells ringing in his ears. It brought him to reality.

"Tenzin? Are you listening?" she raised an eyebrow, noticing the way he starred. She fixed her dress a little bit and paused again, giving him time, to wake up. "Oh, yes. I'm listening." he rushed to say. "I want a salad..." she repeated and he nodded, then called the waiter and gave him their orders.

He then turned to Lin, but she wasn't paying attention. She was starring at the ocean nostalgically. He couldn't help, but wonder what she was thinking of. Korra's words came to his head. _Apparently Beifong hasn't. _If that was true, Lin still had feelings for him. He swallowed and cleared his throat, finally gaining her attention. "Lin, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just, how things got so out of control…" she replied, but Tenzin could tell she was lying by the way she breathed. "Lin. Come on. You can tell me…" he insisted. He was awfully curious to find out now. "I…" she started but, paused, unsure of what to say. He placed his hand on hers and she turned to look at him, her emerald eyes glittering. He felt himself sinking in them, as he neared her face. Her lips were inches away. He glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention, before allowing himself to sink in her mouth for the second time that night. They kissed for a long moment; his thumb was tenderly rubbing her wrist. She was the first one to pull away, luckily in time.

The waiter appeared with their drinks and the salad and served them on the table. "You see what you did?" Lin scolded Tenzin teasingly, and he took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. She chuckled lightly and served the salad, with loads of mustard dressing. Tenzin looked at the yellow dressing in her plate, rather unsure. "It doesn't bite, Tenzin…" she teased, pinching an egg from her plate and pushing it in the dressing. "Open up." she smirked, bringing the egg towards his mouth. He hesitated. "Trust me, you'll like it." she insisted, and he did so.

He chewed slowly, trying to understand the flavour, which surprisingly was good. "So?" she asked. He nodded. "S'good. I'll have some." He served himself some salad, and started eating quietly. The waiter arrived again. "Pardon me… Your main course." Tenzin nodded. "Thank you."

Lin looked at the fish. Tenzin found a chance to scoot a little closer to her and press a kiss on her shoulder. "I'll serve." he declared and cut the fish in pieces, cleaning the bones and serving himself and Lin.


	6. Sin

**A/N: Attention, smut straight ahead. Just thought I should warn you. This Chapter is sex, Linzin sex. x)**

Again, Lin was tightly holding Tenzin's arm, as the two were flying over Republic City. She didn't dare to look down, and Tenzin felt bad she had to go through this, but he found a night fly was very romantic, and he knew a way to relax her. His arm slowly slipped around her waist, holding her tightly. "Let's go sit at Oogi's backseat." he proposed. "You'll feel better that way." She nodded, and with his help, she crawled over to the backseat. He followed her, taking a seat beside her.

He let himself lay down and stare at the stars. Lin laid down next to him and he pulled her closer. "I've never been stargazing before." she confessed, turning to look at him. "Well, now you have…" he whispered, starring at her, leaning closer. His lips pressed against hers. He kissed her slowly, tasting the wine she had had earlier. She deepened the kiss, her lips parted, giving his tongue entrance. His tongue rolled in her mouth, exploring every bit of it, and fighting against her own tongue, eventually earning domination. He sat up, until he was leaned over her. His hand traveled up her leg, her thigh. His other hand gripped one of her breasts and squeezed it. She moaned lightly. He smirked and pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to nip and suck on her neck, while he pulled her dress off her breasts, squeezing them again. She moaned some more, and he left her neck, to suck on one of her hardened nipples for a moment.

He could feel himself harden, under his pants and he swallowed. He pushed her dress up to her thighs and opened his pants. He gripped her underwear, which was still on her and tugged it aside. He moved closer, positioning himself, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply for a moment. When he pulled away, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her. He teased her entrance with his hardness for a moment, before slowly pushing in, entering her body, stretching her inner walls. She groaned and clenched her eyes shut; her arms wrapped around his neck.

He smirked and forced all his length inside of her, causing her to shift under his body. He began thrusting slowly, increasing his speed every once a while. Line moaned again and again, enjoying the way his hardened member stretched her inner walls. It had been a while anyone had pleasured her like that. "Tenzin…" she breathed. He looked down; her eyes were closed. "What?" he whispered softly. "Harder…" she gasped, shifting and making herself comfortable under his body.

Smirking slightly, he increased his speed, slamming inside her body each time, their hips were smashing together. He leaned down and pulled her lips in a kiss, full of passion. She kissed back with excitement; her nails were clawing his back, but he couldn't bother. He focused on his thrusts, increasing speed, determined to send the otherwise cold and untouchable Chief of Police into a pleasurable oblivion. It didn't take him much time. Within moments, he could feel his manhood covered with her liquids and he saw her body relaxing, as her climax was released.

He thrusted for a few more moments, before letting go with a loud groan, emptying his seeds inside her body. He paused, to catch his breath, then slowly pulled out of her and flopped down next to her, panting lightly. She sat up and rubbed her temples. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up…" she mumbled, and he laughed lightly, fixing his clothing and sitting up as well, placing a kiss on her neck, while she fixed her dress. "It's not…" he purred.

"Good…"


	7. But I still love you

Tenzin walked in the small house, holding Lin in his arms. He pushed the door closed with his foot and looked around the dark foyer. Using his elbow, he turned on the lights and headed to the living room. Lin nuzzled against his neck, drawing his heady scent. He set the Police woman on the couch, but when he attempted to straighten, her fingers gripped his collar and she pulled him close, forcing him to collapse on top of her. He tried to avoid crushing her, by using his hands. "Lin, I'll crush you…" he chuckled, pushing himself up. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him for a moment, before sitting up and quietly heading to the kitchen. She waved at him to follow.

She opened one of the cupboards and pulled a bottle out, which contained a dark purple liquid. "What is that?" he asked, approaching her. She turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "Whiskey, Tenzin. I'm surprise you don't recognize the bottle. Everyone knows. Literally…" she replied sharply. "I'm not exactly a drinker, Lin." he frowned. "Though, I see you're used to drinking…" he mumbled, examining the cupboard, which was filled with several different kind of drinks that Tenzin guessed were alcohol.

"Everyone drinks every now and then." she rolled her eyes and closed the cupboard. "So, you're alcoholic?" he asked, looking at her back as she headed towards the counter to open the bottle. "I'm not alcoholic, Tenzin… Though, it is the easiest way to forget…" she frowned, pulling the cap from the bottle and taking a big sip from it. "Forget what?" he asked again, walking close to her and slipping his arms around her waist. "You." she replied, icily and Tenzin blinked annoyed. "Forget me? Why?"

"Do I really need to say why, Tenzin?" she furrowed her eyebrows, just as annoyed. "Yes." he frowned. She turned to him, slipping away from his arms. "For leaving me! For breaking my heart!" she snapped, feeling her eyes itchy; tears threatened to form. Tenzin's face fell. He had forgotten about that incident, and throughout his life he had regretted it more times than he could count. "I…" he started, but paused. There was no excuse. Lin was right. He had broken her heart. He had been an idiot. He had left a woman who loved him with all her being, because she wouldn't agree to make a family at a young age.

She turned away from him, walking to the window and leaning against it, starring out as hot tears dropped down her porcelain face. Tenzin rubbed his temples frustrated and sighed. He plugged all his courage and moved towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Only then he noticed the tears shining in her eyes and he felt his own eyes itch. "Lin…" he mumbled, taking the bottle from her hand and placing it on the table. He wiped away a new tear from her face. "I'm so, so sorry… If I could undo everything, trust me, I would…" he sighed. "You can't imagine how many times I've regret my decision…"

"She lured you…" Lin replied. "She grinned and blinked like an idiot, and you fell because she was so affectionate and girly. I don't wear pink ribbons, I don't smile at everyone and I don't have a squeaky voice. Fucking deal with it." she snapped, turning away from him. Tenzin sighed again. "I never stopped loving you, though…" he confessed, embarrassed, reaching to take her hand. "I never stopped loving you either, but you didn't seem to notice, or bother." she replied, a slight sob escaping her lips, and he immediately turned her around, pulling her in his arms, where she nuzzled safely.

"You can slap me, you can insult me, you can kick me out of the house… Whatever you do, you have a right to." he mumbled. "I was an idiot. A blind idiot. I had everything I wanted. Everything I ever _needed _and I turned my back on this. "he sighed. "But, I want you to know, I still love you, Lin. It never stopped. Not one moment. There isn't a day that I haven't thought of you, wishing you're safe and sound…"

The whole time he talked, Lin was remaining quiet; listening to what her ex-lover said, feeling paralyzed, unable to respond. When he finally paused and the room fell quiet, she raised her head to look at him. Her emerald eyes were red from the tears, but they were still shiny and beautiful. She didn't say anything; she just got on her heels and pressed her lips against his. That's all he needed. It was more satisfactory, than any reply. He knew she forgave him.


	8. Stay

Their kiss seemed to have lasted for ages, when they finally separated. "Stay…" she whispered. "For the night…" Tenzin looked down at her and sighed. "I can't… Pema…" he spoke, but cut his phrase, as Lin's face fell, pure sadness reflecting in her eyes. He leaned down, kissing her again. She responded. Her lips were timid. He was surprised at her shyness. He had never seen anything like it.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, and passion was added. She climbed on the table, pulling him along. He lifted up her dress, breaking the kiss for a moment, to pull the green silk over her head and off of her. His hands reached to her back, unhooking her bra, as her own hands loosened his robes. He shrugged off his upper clothing, and she pushed his pants down. He lifted her a little bit, to pull off her tiny, lace underwear. She pushed his boxers down with her feet and he parted her thighs a bit more, moving himself closer, his errection rubbing against her damp folds. She gasped lightly and he smirked, shifting so that his tip was gently pressing against her entrance, teasing it open.

He teased her for a few more minutes, before slowly entering her tight body, causing her to moan in pure pleasure. He pressed all his length inside of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him there for several moments. He didn't move, letting her get used to his whole length, before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her body, rotating his hips, before slamming back into her, wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible for her.

He continued thrusting, slowly at first, but slowly picking up speed. She laid back on the table, knocking down the fruit-bowl that was on it. She stretched and arched her spine. He looked down at her and gripped her hips tightly, moving mercilessly, being able to hear their skins slapping against one another. He wondered if he was in pain, as her eyes were clenched shut, but he assumed she'd just tell him if she was. She groaned loudly and shifted, feeling her climax nearby.

He thrusted harder and harder, sweat rolling down his forehead. She whimpered lightly and shifted again, letting him continue for a while, before letting go. He groaned loudly and came inside of her. He stopped thrusting, and pressed all his length inside of her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He slowly pulled himself out and picked her up carefully, allowing her to nestle in his arms.

He used the staircase and headed upstairs to her bedroom, placing her in her bed carefully and kissing her forehead. "Stay…" she pleaded, looking up at him, and he sighed, nodding, knowing he'd have to deal with Pema when he returned, but for now, all that mattered was Lin. He laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them. She nuzzled close to him and he held her tightly, falling asleep soon enough.


	9. Morning

Tenzin's eyes opened slowly, by the sun strays hitting him straight in the face. He groaned in frustration and turned around slightly, feeling Lin's head shift on his chest. He looked down and smiled lightly, but his expression darkened, as the image of Pema flashed in his memory. He had to get back home, and fast. He slowly pulled away from Lin, who was still asleep and sat up, looking at the clock. Eleven o'clock. He groaned again and slapped his forehead. He got off of the bed and started gathering his belongings. Clothing, underwear…

The noises knocked Lin out of her sleep, and she sat up, rubbing her temples. "Tenzin, what is this about?" she grumbled, folding her arms and giving him a large frown. Tenzin dropped the stuff he was holding and rushed towards her to kiss her nose. "I have to get back home, or I'll be in trouble. We'll both be in trouble…" he sighed, and Lin's face fell. "Fine…" she mumbled, pushing herself off of the bed. "I'm late for work. Thankfully, I'm the Chief."

Tenzin looked around. "Where's the bloody underwear?" he grumbled, and Lin smirked. She walked up to him, holding the white boxers with her teeth. He smirked back and took it, then pecked her lips. "Good girl…" he teased. "When will I see you again?" she asked, pulling on her own underwear, shirt and pants, then bending her police uniform on herself. "I'll try to be here tonight…" he replied, buttoning his cape. She walked closer and straightened his robes. "You better make it…" she sighed. He brushed a strand of loose hair from her face and nodded.

"Pema will be already furious with me, and I'm pretty sure Ikki won't leave me alone…" he sighed, shaking his head. Lin rolled her eyes. "See why I didn't want kids?" she cocked an eyebrow. "But, you didn't listen… You never, _ever _listen, Twinkle Toes Jr." she chuckled, and Tenzin frowned. "_Twinkle Toes Jr._? Seriously, I had hoped you had forgotten that bloody nickname…" he grumbled lightly.

"It's either Twinkle Toes Jr., or Mr. Softie…" she smirked, and he grumbled again at her. "Bad Lin…" She laughed, amused by his reactions. So childish, so unlike him… It reminded her of when they were teens.

They walked downstairs and Lin looked in the kitchen. "Oooh, I hate cleaning and we messed this place up…" she sighed, opening the front door and peeking out. "Coast clear…" she declared, walking out with Tenzin following. He glanced around, then pressed a kiss on her lips. "I love you…" he mumbled, and she grinned some. "Love you too…"

And with that Tenzin turned around and flied away with his glider.

**A/N: Sorry the Chapter is **_**so **_**small guys, but I'm going through my exams, so yeah… Been real busy… :( Frankly, I'm writing this at 4 o'clock in the morning… when I finally have time. Thanks for the views, reviews and faith guys :3 It's real sweet. Be a little patient and I'll keep posting. **


	10. Pema

**A/N: This Chapter is mainly focused on Pema. Sorry, people… :P I can't really stand her either, but it's only right I put her in the plot…and all this bullsh*t about Pema dying are infuriating… Guys, I don't like Pema, but come on, I don't want her to die . So, no. She'll be safe and sound. Might be a little Pemzin in here… Like forehead kisses… **

_It's eleven o'clock and he's no good, no show… He left so fast last night… He looked so excited, so happy… I didn't even manage to kiss him goodbye… I wonder if he's okay. My heart is breaking at the thought of him with feminine company, or caught by Equalists. The kids seem to worry too. They keep asking "Where's daddy? Does he have a date? Is he okay?" It makes me really wonder whether I can trust in him anymore… _

Pema looked up from her bowl of cereal, as Tenzin entered the dinning room. She frowned lightly. "Pema…" he sighed and sat beside her. "I got really busy at City Hall last night, arguing with Tarrlok, and finishing the paperwork I had… Well, in the end I fell asleep on my desk…" he found a fast excuse, but Pema wasn't entirely sure and she turned her attention back to her breakfast. He shook his head. "I should've called you…"

"Yes, you should actually…" she replied, glancing at him. There was a weird mark on his neck. It looked like…a bruise? A hickey maybe? Her heart was beating loud as she examined his face, but there were no other marks… No, wait! There was a large scratch on the back of his neck. She swallowed and put her spoon down. "Excuse me…" she mumbled and sat up. "Pema, are you okay?" Tenzin asked, worriedly. "I'm fine…" she replied, icily. "I need sometime alone…" she mumbled and headed out of the room.

She followed the corridor and bumped into Korra, who yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Is breakfast over already?" she asked, sleepily. "Oh, no. I'm just not feeling too well…" Pema smiled sadly. "Pema, what is wrong?" Korra asked, reading her face. The woman sighed. "Nothing… I… have a headache…"

Korra cocked an eyebrow. "I think you're not telling me everything…" she insisted and Pema thought silently for a moment. She could tell Korra… "I…think Tenzin is involved with some woman. Beifong, probably…"

Korra's eyes widened. "What? How?!" "He just returned home from yesterday, and there's a hickey on his neck and the back of his neck is scarred, and… " Pema broke into tears. "I worked so hard to make him love me back, yet she's always in the way!"

Korra sighed and handed Pema a tissue. "I'll try to find out for you…" she assured and Pema nodded. "Thank you." she headed in the bedroom, to take a shower. That'd cool her.

Pulling off her robes, Pema looked herself in the mirror. She was short, tiny, with no muscles or big breasts. No wonder why Tenzin preffered Beifong.

She stepped in the shower and started the water. The cool water touched her skin, relaxing her slowly, as thoughts run through her head.

_Tenzin is mine. I will keep him, no matter what…_

**A/N II: Again, chapter is short because of exams…**


	11. Chief Beifong

Lin looked around the streets of Republic City, as she made her way to the Headquarters. She knew she was late, but she was the Chief. No one would dare question her, but even if Saikhan did –he was deputy head in there and was the most close to Lin than anyone in there- , she had a ready excuse. 'I felt a little sick this morning. Probably, I ate a bad egg last night.' she thought to herself and smirked, her mind traveling to the events of the previous night. He would show up that night again. Well, at least, she hoped so.

She walked in the large building and glanced around. Saikhan was the first person she met. In fact, he bumped into her, almost knocking her over. "Chief Beifong. Finally." he spoke. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Saikhan?" she asked. "We have information about Amon's plans. The documents are on your desk." he replied, and she nodded. "I'm going to take a look." She headed to the second floor and in her office, to find a large pack of paperwork waiting for her. Her face fell immediately. "Great…" she grumbled, taking her seat.

The paperwork was time-consuming, boring and tiring at the same time, and Lin had a lot of it to do. She looked through the documents Saikhan had referred to earlier and shook her head. There was nothing in there she didn't know already. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting her thought carry away to her tender moments with Tenzin. She grinned to herself. He loved her. He still loved her. She still couldn't believe she had heard these three little, but so important to her, words coming from Tenzin, again.

_His hands run up and down her naked body. His lips sealed against hers. Their tongues fought for domination. His hardness rubbed against her. She moaned pleasantly. She shuddered at the contact. His tip pressed against her opening, nudging it open. She gasped and clenched her eyes shut, as he slowly pushed inside of her, entering her body. Her inner walls stretched dramatically. Spirits, she couldn't recall his girth being so large. She made a noise of pain and contentment, as his whole length buried inside her; his hips pressed against her own and he remained there for a moment. Her legs wrapped around his waist._

_He started thrusting slowly. She tried to move her arms around his neck, but found out they were bonded over her head. She groaned in frustration. She didn't like having boundaries. "Chief Beifong…". She opened her eyes to look up at him, but his lips hadn't moved._

"_Chief Beifong!"_

Lin jumped up from her chair, letting out a small scream. It was a dream. Saikhan was at the door, and he looked upset. She rubbed her head. "Spirits, Saikhan… I almost had a heart-attack. What is it?"

"Equalists are ready to attack City Hall during a council meeting!"

Lin jumped off of her chair. "Let's go!" she ordered, running out of the office, with Saikhan and a bunch of officers after her. 'Tenzin… You're alright, you're alright…' she kept telling herself.


	12. Battle

When Lin and her officers arrived, Chi Blockers were already carrying out the unconscious Councilmen and women. She located Tenzin and her heart started beating loud. "Attack!" she ordered, getting herself into battle first, attacking the Chi Blockers that carried Tenzin, and knocking them out. "Saikhan! Cover me!"

She rushed towards Tenzin and kneeled next to his unconscious body. "Tenzin… Tenzin." she breathed, shaking him. "TENZIN, WAKE UP!" she yelled, frustrated and anxious. The man opened his eyes and groaned. "What…? Where am I? Lin?" he looked up at her for a moment, letting himself recover from unconsciousness, before he quickly got up. "We're outnumbered." he noticed. "I know." her hand slipped in his. "We can make it." she assured, turning to the battle field. "Don't get hurt." she warned.

Amon's Lieutenant turned up out of no where, attacking Lin. She blocked his attacks and kicked him in the face, but she earned a punch on her spine from behind and collapsed to her knees. The Lieutenant attacked again, trying to electrocute Lin, but she rolled out of the way and tried to get up. Someone kicked her and she fell down again. This time she was electrocuted and she fell unconscious.

Tenzin fought with all his might, assisting Saikhan and knocking several Chi Blockers out, when one of the officers came up to them. "They took Chief Beifong!" Tenzin's eyes widened and he run as fast as he could, using Airbending, after the truck. He sent a wave of air and the driver lost control, knocking into a building.

Tenzin approached the truck and pulled the doors open. The Lieutenant was unconscious, probably from hitting his head. Tenzin picked Lin up, bridal style and headed quickly to her house.

**A/N: This Chapter's not too decent or detailed. Sorry, guys. Thank you for the views, though! (=**


	13. Wounds

**A/N: Sorry Linzin lovers. I've been so busy with my exams lately. I finish in a week, less actually… So, when I do I will be posting more regularly.**

Lin's eyes fluttered open. "Saikhan… Chi Blockers…" she mumbled. When she realized she was laid on her bed, she sat up, touching her forehead and groaning. "How…? What…?" Tenzin entered the room, holding a steaming cup of ginseng tea and a few wet rags. "Relax… I brought you here." he explained, while setting everything on the end table. He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. "You scared me to death…" he mumbled, pushing her gently in the pillows.

"My officers… Saikhan…" she breathed. "They are okay." he assured. "Saikhan called an hour ago. They arrested the Equalists." She sighed. "I can't believe they took me down…" she mumbled, and Tenzin looked down at her. Her emerald eyes reflected sadness and embarrassment, and he hated seeing her like that. "Lin…" he sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "There were too many of them attacking you."

She pushed herself up, and felt a sting of pain in her side, which made her curl up and groan. Tenzin flinched. "You're hurt." he spoke and held her gently. "Can you bend your uniform off?" he asked, and she nodded. With a light flick of her wrists, the metal moved on its own, releasing her body. Her white underwear was soaked in blood.

Tenzin rushed to help her pull it off. There was a large, bleeding cut on her side. "Relax. I'll take care of it…" she muttered, pushing her carefully on the pillows and taking one of the rags, gently pressing it on Lin's side. She flinched a little bit, but the pain was bearable. She raised a hand and touched his face. "Thank you." she whispered, smiling lightly, as Tenzin finished cleaning the wound and covered it with gauze to make sure it would stay clean.

"I would never let you get hurt." he replied, leaning down and pecking her lips lightly. She smiled and sat up slightly, taking the steaming cup and sipping it. He took the rags and threw them away, along with her undershirt, which was now half crimson, because of the blood. He returned a few minutes later and sat beside her, kicking off his shoes. "You're staying?" she asked, surprised.

"I can't leave you. Not now." he responded, laying down, and pulling her in his arms when she was done with the tea. "Sleep…" he whispered. "You'll feel better." and Lin agreed. Her eyes fell closed and within moments, she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Tenzin's thoughts were racing. He knew it was wrong to be with Lin. He was married, and with children, but what he felt for Lin was really unique. He cared about Pema, a lot, but now he realized his heart never belonged to her.


	14. Strong

Lin's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. She was taken down. For the first time in her life, she was unable to battle, and if it wasn't for Tenzin, she would be at Amon's headquarters by now. She turned to look at Tenzin, who was sleeping quietly, and she nestled against his chest. She loved him so much. Yet, she couldn't be sure whether they actually shared the same feelings, but by the way he acted, it seemed he cared for her. Maybe more than a married man should care for his ex-lover.

A light brush to his cheek of her lips, made Tenzin wake. He looked at Lin. "How do you feel?" he asked. "I'll live." she replied and sat up, groaning lightly. He watched her, making sure he was ready to catch her if she lost her balance. "I'll cook something." she mumbled and got on her feet. The pain in her ribs was unbearable, and she felt herself weak. She was so frustrated. She hated that feeling.

As if Tenzin could read her thoughts, he rushed to her side and placed his arm around her waist, holding her to her feet. "I can manage." she snapped. He sighed and shook her head. Always strong, stubborn. She wanted to do things alone. "Let me help you." he insisted, and held her tighter when she struggled. "Lin, I'm worried for you. I can't let you do this to yourself." he sighed. "But, I can take care of myself." she frowned.

"I know." he nodded, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "But right now, you need my help…" She rolled her eyes. "Fine." He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead, before helping her walk down to the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and sighed. "I…feel so helpless…" she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Tenzin paused and looked at her. She looked so broken… It was breaking his heart. He got on his knees in front of her and looked up at her face. "You're not helpless Lin. You're the toughest and bravest woman I've _ever _known." he whispered, touching her cheek.

She leaned in to his touch and closer her eyes, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. She opened her eyes to look at him, and within a moment, she was collapsed on the floor, sinking in his arms, her face buried in his chest. He held her as tight as he could, being careful to not hurt her. Quiet sobs were coming out of her mouth, and Tenzin could feel her sadness and disappointment. He rubbed her back soothingly and leaned down, brushing his mouth against her. She responded immediately, by brushing her own back against his. "I love you, Tenzin…" she half whimpered.

He locked gazes with her. "Believe me when I tell you this, I love you too. I love you more than anything in the entire universe."

"Really?"

"I swear…"


	15. Reunion

It had been a week since Tenzin was sighted carrying a badly injured Lin away from the battle field. A week, in which the two hadn't seen one another. Lin had slightly recovered, but would still feel stings of pain when she tried twisting in uncomfortable angles. Tenzin was missing her terribly; his body was aching for her. He couldn't even meditate properly. Her image kept flashing in his mind, interrupting his concentration. It was the fourth time that day he had stopped his meditating. Korra opened her blue eyes and looked at him. "Tenzin, what's wrong?"

He turned to the Avatar. "Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" She cocked up an eyebrow. "We both know you can't concentrate for a reason today." she replied and the Airbender frowned. "It's nothing. I just need a break. You're dismissed for the day." "Great." she grinned and sat up, heading away. He sighed and airbent himself to his feet, then walked out of the gazebo. Grabbing his glider, he headed to an open space and flew towards the city. He found himself at Lin's house in no time, but just outside the door, he hesitated, knowing Pema would be suspicious.

He stood there for several moments, but in the end he knocked. The door opened, and Lin's head popped out. "Tenzin?" she breathed and gestured him to come in. When the door was shut, and they were surely alone, Tenzin dropped his glider and he pulled her in a tight embrace, burying his face in his neck. "Lin, I've missed you." he whispered, sniffing her hair. Grinning, she nuzzled her nose against his chest. "I missed you more…" she purred, slowly lifting her head to look at him. His lips brushed against hers and she gasped lightly.

She let her eyes fall closed and she felt his mouth pressing against her own slowly. She closed his bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it slowly, causing him to moan. When his lip was released, he licked along her mouth; his tongue looking for a way through. Her lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue entrance. Their tongues fought against one another's, trying hard to earn domination. Since they were young, Lin was always the one to dominate, but for this time – just this time -, she let her guard down, allowing Tenzin to take control over her.

He was surprised, but satisfied. It made him feel more manly. Smirking, he backed her against the wall, and lifted her, until her legs were wrapped around his waist. She gasped in surprise and let her arms wrap around his neck, giving her something to hold on from. He grinned and pressed his body against her own. She could feel his errection against her private areas, which made her whole body shiver. They kissed with passion for a few moments later, before he placed her back on her feet and pulled his body from hers.

"Seems like we got carried away…" he noticed and his cheeks flushed red. Lin covered her mouth to hold back a small laughter. She remembered him blush when they were kids. "Yeah, it seems so." she nodded. "Maybe it's because we haven't seen one another at all this week." He shrugged. "It's possible." he replied. Lin glanced at the clock. "Will you stay for lunch? I'll make noodles." she grinned. Tenzin paused, knowing Pema would be waiting for him back at the island. "Lin, I'd love to, but-" She cut him off. "Pema's waiting for you." she mimicked his voice and folded her arms. He sighed and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away. "Just go, Tenzin." she spoke coldly, and he knew by her tone, he had to.

"I'll come by in the evening…" he mumbled. "Yeah, if Pema doesn't need you there." she rolled her eyes and turned to the fridge. He shook his head and headed back to the foyer, picking up his glider. When the door was heard to close, Lin let out a loud growl of frustration. He was gone _again._


	16. Just you and me

The sun was slowly setting and darkness was falling upon Republic City. Lin was sitting in her home, all alone, wondering when Tenzin would show up. _If he does show up._ She kept reminding to herself, feeling sick at the thought of Pema touching him in any way. Making her way to the living room, Lin's eye caught that old piano she had in the corner. She hadn't played music since she and Tenzin had split, but spirits, she wasn't sure she even remembered to.

She sat on the wooden bench and run her fingers along the dusty keys, trying to recall the right ones for that song. Hesitatingly, she pressed one of them, listening to the sound floating in the air. She pressed another one. Then another, and another. Soon enough, he hands were moving easily from one side of the keyboard to another, playing a slow, soft melody. She hummed the song that matched it, but very quietly. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

A loud knock was heard on the door, and she rushed to open. Tenzin walked in and closed the door. "You were playing music?" he asked in disbelief. "No." she lied. "Come on, Lin. I heard you." he insisted, brushing his hand against her cheek. "What do you care anyways?" she frowned, turning away from him. "When you're alone you can do anything to spend your time."

"But you're not alone." he replied, slipping his arms around her waist. "You shouldn't be here." she sighed and he raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I thought you wanted me here?" he asked. "I didn't say I don't want you here. I said you _shouldn't be _here." she frowned. "Lin, I found an excuse…" he whispered in her ear. "You should go home." she insisted, slipping out of his arms and heading upstairs. "Lin, wait!" he called and run after her.

He caught her wrist, then duck a flying fist she swung at him. He pulled her closer, trapping her arms, so she couldn't punch him again. "Lin, listen to me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, and I know I'm risking everything to be here right now. But I'm doing it for you. I can't go on without seeing you." he breathed, not daring to look up at her. "But you don't love me. You're married to her." she answered; her voice sounding broken.

"I _do _love you. That's what I'm trying to tell you." he insisted. "Then why-" "I was an idiot. All I would think of was making kids. I thought I loved Pema, but I never felt what I did when I was around you. Pema is a great and caring woman and I do care for her, but more as a friend than a woman."

"Tenzin…" Lin breathed, feeling a tear sliding down her cheek. Her lips brushed against his. "I'm probably too late." he sighed, feeling his own eyes tearing. "I'll leave if you want." he let her hands free, knowing now he wasn't in danger of being punched. She cupped his face with both hands; her thumbs wiping away his tears. Seeing him sad and broken was breaking her heart. "Don't leave." she whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

He let his arms snake around her waist, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue licked hers. His body was on fire. Lin's hands left his face, and reached his cape, unhooking it, letting it fall free on the floor. She reached his waistband, loosening it. He lifted her off her feet and carried her in her room, pulling the door closed with his foot. He set her on the bed and pushed her on her back, climbing over her, and leaning down to nibble her neck. His hand traveled up her leg and he helped pull off her robe and nightgown, leaving her in her underwear.

She loosened his upper robes and he shrugged it off, tossing it on the floor. She pushed his pants down with her feet and he kicked his shoes off, then pulled his pants off as well. He pulled on her panties, ripping it off. "Hey, this was my favourite." she protested. "I'll get you a new one, a silk one." he purred in her ear and she smirked lightly, pushing down his boxers.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. His body moved to her and his errection rubbed against her, causing her to shiver pleasantly. He pressed against her opening a few times, before entering her body, forcing all his length in. She pulled away from his mouth and moaned in pleasure. He slowly started to rock his hips against hers, pulling out, then thrusting all the way in again; his hips slamming against hers.

She groaned and whimpered at each thrust; her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hips moved against his, matching his rhythm. "Tenzin…" she breathed and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Harder." she pleaded, running her hands up his chest. He smirked a tiny bit, and thrusted harder and deeper, causing her to whimper louder. His lips covered hers in another passionate kiss.

Their tongues fought and their bodies moved together. Tenzin couldn't recall a better experience than that. Pema was nothing like Lin. He continued thrusting for a few more moments before cumming inside her tight body. He pulled out slowly and flopped down next to her, breathing heavily.


	17. Fight

When Tenzin awoke the next morning, he felt a body nestled in his arms, and he assumed Pema was in a good mood. He leaned down and buried his face in the woman's hair, but it wasn't Pema's the scent he was smelling. It was familiar, and sure he liked it. He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep at Lin's place. "Lin." he whispered quickly, trying to wake her up. He had to leave soon, or Pema would be furious.

"Lin…!"

"Mmm…" the woman's eyes opened slowly, and she gave him a death glare. "What…?" she grumbled.

"I should leave."

"Why?"

"Pema will be furious…" he sighed.

"Oh, yeah… Her…" she mumbled annoyed.

"Lin, she's my wife. You know that." he protested, leaning down to peck her lips, but she turned away.

"Whatever. Just run away as usual." she huffed.

"I'm not running. I have a family, you know." he frowned.

"Well, fine! Just stick to your family then and leave me alone! You can't have everything!"

He sighed. "Lin, listen to me."

"No, I'm not listening! Get dressed, and…and leave! I don't need anymore of this!" she snapped, pulling the covers over her head.

Tenzin sighed again, and as he was told, he got dressed and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked at the covered figure, then walked back at her and kissed her head over the covers, before heading downstairs and out of her house.

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know it's small, and I know I haven't updated a while. Call it writer's block. I'll try posting Chapter 18 sooner. By tomorrow or the day after maybe.**


End file.
